My world will stop spinning
by Five-0Fanatic
Summary: Danny gets shot and grazed but its no big deal, nothing that hasnt happened before but Steve insists on taking him to the hospital


"Steve it's fine honestly babe" Danny said as Steve shoved him in the car and drove him to the hospital "It doesn't even hurt...anymore. One of your suture jobs would work about now"

Danny had expected to atleast get a glare for that but nothing. Steve looked at the road and drove him to the hospital. Danny suspected Steve was like this because last time Danny got shot, it got infected and the infection spread to his lungs. He had been sick for weeks.

Steve parked and got out leading Danny into the hospital "Steve listen! Its a through and through in my shoulder and a graze on my side. A little bit of stitches and some Advil, I'll be fine"

"Danny we aren't taking any chances this time" Steve said and pulled him into the hospital and up to the counter "Excuse me, we need stitches for a GSW. We're Five-0" Steve flashed his badge and the nurse led them to a room.

"The doctor will be here momentarily" The nurse said and left.

Steve's phone rang and he pulled it out "McGarrett...hang on I can't hear you" he turned to Danny "I'll be back in a little bit. I have to step outside to hear"

Danny squeezed his hand "Go babe. It's ok. I promise" Danny smiled as he watched Steve walk out. How did he get so lucky?

As Steve walked out he was squished against a wall as a gurney rolled by with a bleeding patient on it and he squeezed out the door to talk to the HPD officer on the phone.

"Detective Williams?" A nurse said from the doorway. Danny turned around and smiled, it was Nurse Woodley, she often saw to Five-0 members when they came in so Danny had gotten to know her.

"Nurse Woodley! Good to see you again" Danny smiled holding out his good arm to her and she shook his hand.

"Injured again huh?" When Danny nodded she smiled "We'll fix you up but I'm afraid we need to move you to a different room. We have an emergency patient that we need this room for"

"Oh sure no problem" Danny followed her to a different room "Wait Can you get a nurse to find Steve and tell him I moved rooms?"

Nurse Woodley smile and said "sure" she gave Danny a quick hug then left the room.

"Ok keep me updated" Steve said and hung up. Damn HPD officers could talk forever, they needed to learn to shorten things, short sweet and to the point.

Steve strolled back into the hospital and back to the room where he left Danny. There was no one in it and blood on the floor, a nurse passed by and he pulled her aside "Excuse me, what happened to the GSW patient that was in here?"

The nurse gave him a sympathetic look and placed a hand on his shoulder "I'm sorry sir but he didn't make it" She hurried off.

He didn't make it? No. It was just a bullet to the shoulder and a grazed side. What happened? Steve braced himself against the doorway but that didn't stop the world from spinning. Danny was dead. No this couldn't be right. Steve sank to the floor and buried his face in his hands, letting the tears flow. If he had stayed maybe he could had saved him.

How was he going to explain this to Grace? How was he going to tell her he failed Danno? He couldn't. He let his head hang and took deep breaths trying to control himself.

"Steve!" He heard someone yelling his name "Steve! Babe!" He looked up and saw Danny threading his way through a crowd of people. What? That can't be right.

"Danny?" Steve was up and pushing his way through people towards Danny, yelling his name "Danny!"

They finally made it to each other and Steve crashed into him, holding him close and hugging him tight.

"Babe, it's ok but stop squeezing me" Danny said, wincing when Steve squeezed him and it hurt his side. Steve let go and stepped back to look at him.

"You're ok? What happened?" Steve ask, taking in Danny's appearance. He held his arm where the bullet had one through and Steve saw blood on his shirt where the other bullet had grazed him.

Danny looked at Steve and "Yeah I'm ok. I told you it was nothing" When Steve still looked skeptical Danny said "No one found you and told you?"

"Told me what? They told me you died!" Steve yelled, then winced when Danny's eyes widened.

"They moved me to a different room because a more serious patient came in. I asked a nurse to find you and tell you...I guess they didn't" Danny said, then watched as tears gathered in Steve's eyes "babe it's ok I didn't go anywhere, just down the hall"

"I know but they told me you died. I didn't understand how because you just needed a few stitches. I didn't know what to do, and all I thought about was Grace and how do I tell her that Danno wasn't coming home...I can't do that. Ever. I refuse to which means you can't ever leave me" Steve whispered then buried his face in Danny's neck "I love you"

"I love you too. So much. I'm sorry you had to go through that" Danny said as wrapped his good arm around Steve.

The doctors stitched Danny's side and shoulder, gave him some pains medicine and sent him home. They sat on the couch, Danny curled under Steve's arm and head on his chest, listening to Steve's heart beat. It was steady and the sound was calming Danny looked up and saw Steve was asleep, the thick lashes resting on his cheek. He wrapped his around Steve's and snuggled closer


End file.
